Young Dead or Alive
by calypsoxsrx
Summary: What would happen if all the Dead or Alive characters all went to high school together. And what would happen if the the Dead or Alive tournament was actually the high school itself? Read and find out!
1. Waking Up

**Hey guys this my second fanfic ever. I'm a big fan of DOA so I was looking through the DOA section of the website and found one that had the characters in highschool. I like the idea so I came up with this.**

The sun had just begun to rise. It was a brisk autumn morning. Most people were still in their beds, cozy and warm. Some people though, have a more…rigorous schedule than others. Ryu Hayabusa, aged seventeen, had just gotten home from a morning jog. Although a morning jog to Ryu would be a marathon to most others. In fact, he had jogged 20 miles. With that said, Ryu walked into his house with not even a single drop of sweat. The only possible way that someone could have known he went out for a jog would be that he was wearing an all black jogging suit. Even then people would assume that he was just about to go for a jog, not came from one.

Ryu opened the door to his house and took off his running shoes in the entrance before moving down a hall past a set of set of stairs into the kitchen. He untied his ponytail as he opened the fridge door for a drink. He found a bottle of water and quickly poured all of it down. The truth was Ryu was actually tired, just as anyone who had jogged 20 miles would. It's just that the senior highschooler had trained himself to be able to conceal any weakness or pain. He would have to if he wanted to survive school. Throwing the empty bottle away, he sat in one of the chairs of the kitchen table. The ninja in training stayed there for a while not doing anything in particular. At first he simply sat, elbows on the table, hands interlocking and covering his mouth. Then he began to run his hands through his long auburn hair when a few mintues passed. He thought about cutting it then shrugged the thought off and reverted to his original pose. Then finally, he sighed and checked his watch. It was 6:10 A.M. He had waited 10 full mintues.

'Still not awake,' he thought, 'No surprise there.' He got up and slid the chair back into the table before moving back into the hallway once more. This time though, he took a right instead of a left which led him to a set of stairs. He ascended the steps swiftly and went straight for the last door of the hallway on the left. He put a hand on the door knob and stopped for a moment. He stared blankly at the door knowing exactly what would happen. He was so sure that his prediction would happen that he decided he would do a sort of bet. If his prediction were wrong, he would go easy on the girl. If he were correct then he would be harsher.

His prediction was that he would walk in and find that Momiji would be in her bed dead asleep. Next, he would tell her to wake up and she would ask for 5 more minutes of sleep. Ryu would then proceed to shake her violently till she would be forced to get lest she want to have a body part rip off. Yeah, he shakes her that hard. Finally, she would sit up in bed, move toward her closet to change her clothes, and just before Ryu exits the room she'll say, "You're so cold," He sighed once more realizing that the bet was of no point. His prediction didn't really count since his prediction has been happening since the two ever started living alone together. Nonetheless he carried on the bet and turned the knob.

While opening the door Ryu laughed at himself in his head. He was never one to play these little games. Just for once though, he'll excuse himself. Moving away from his thoughts he focused his attention back on Momiji. He took one step in her room and stopped. Though the rest of his face was rather unchanged, his eyes widened at the sight. The bed was empty. He stood in the little walkway of the room. All he could see was her bed. The rest of the room was out of his line of sight. He was just about to take another step when all of a sudden a girl wearing a red jogging suit rushed around the corner of the room and into the walkway Ryu was standing in. He quickly reacted and stepped back but the girl did not stop, obviously not noticing him. She finally noticed a chest in her way and the two made eye contact just before crashing into each other.

"Kya," the girl let out a short scream as the two landed on the floor with a loud thud. Momiji quickly recovered from the fall and went to get up but stopped. A sensation swept through her. She felt Ryu's hard, broad and muscular chest on her face. Not only that but she could smell him as well. The scent of body wash infiltrated her nose. There was no way she was going anywhere anytime soon. Luckily for her, Ryu was in a similar situation. He too, had recovered quickly and just when he was about to ask her to get up when he felt a soft sensation on his upper abdomen. It was as if someone had pressed a pair of thick dough on him. Then a beautiful fragrance of strawberries from her hair came through his senses. Unfortunately for Momiji, a finger snapped in the boy's head causing him to lose interest in the newfound sensation.

"Are you alright Momiji?" Ryu asked calmly.

"I'm fine," she replied in a soothed voice. She was enjoying feeling his warmth.

"You know you can get up now right?"

"Oh right," she replied rather slowly, still using the same relaxed tone smiling all the way. Ryu did not look at her though and instead look directly at the ceiling. He sighed when he heard the response and grabbed Momiji by the arms and lifted her off him

"Come on it's time for training," he said getting up pulling Momiji back up with him. A finger finally snapped in her head.

"Right," she quickly let out. She brushed herself off, taking time to compose herself. Her cheeks flushed a little upon reliving the sensation, but she shook the thought out of her head and caught up with Ryu who had already exited her room.

As the two descended the stairs Ryu called out behind him, "So you woke up?" Momiji was rather startled at the sudden question from her sensei.

"Uhh yeah," she began not knowing exactly what to say as she put her long jet black hair in a ponytail, "I don't know the groggy feeling I got just wasn't there when I opened my eyes so I got up and ummm yeah." She was smiling now feeling a little proud of herself. Not once has she ever gotten up by herself, at least not on time for school or in this case training. She found herself looking at Ryu expectantly for a bit of praise.

Ryu who continued down the hall with his apprentice behind him, felt a stare. He quickly glanced over his right shoulder to find Momiji staring at him. "You know you still woke up 10 minutes late so you should work on that," he said indifferently not even looking at her. The girl at first felt a little embarrassed, but soon she just got mad at herself and the mean sensei. She was about to make a rude comment when Ryu said, "Good job though." Momiji felt her cheeks redden. She turned to hide them.

'Not what I was looking for but I guess it's better than nothing,' she thought, finally reaching the backyard. That back yard was very spacious. For the most part it was nothing but hard flat dirt. Although on the other side across from the house, right up against the large wall that separated the street from the yard, was a row of different flowers and bushes.

The two placed themselves in the middle of the back yard with a good few yards in between them. Ryu stood, arms crossed with his eyes locking with hers.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She stood arms to her sides flexing her fingers in and out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then instantly, she moved her right leg back and faced Ryu sideways with her knees bent. Her arms shot up in front of and fire grew in her eyes.

"Please go easy on me!" she called out to her sensei. She was serious now. He then took a similar pose except he did so more relaxed. He smiled. Like hell he was going to go easy on her. If he did that he would get his ass kicked. Just then Momiji rushed forward. Ryu then ran forward to meet her charge.

The two had a long spar. Momiji sat in the kitchen table pouring down a glass of orange juice.

"Come on Momiji, Kasumi and Hayate are just down the block," Ryu called from the entrance.

"Coming!" she called back. Before exiting the kitchen she focused her senses and felt their presence down the street. She ran out of the kitchen leaving the glass on the table. She found him standing right next to the door.

"Something wrong?" Ryu asked. Momiji had been staring at him.

"Oh sorry it's nothing," she replied sheepishly while putting on her shoes. It's just that she was admiring Ryu's look in the fall school uniform which looked like a black suit. He looked more like an adult buisnessman then a high school fighter. Although the buisnessman image was ruined by the long hair that was currently in a pony tail, nonetheless he still looked good. As she bent over to put her shoes she noticed Ryu staring at her.

"Something wrong?" Momiji asked.

"Just thought that you looked pretty in the school outfit," Ryu replied calmly, his face showing no emotion. Momiji blushed harshly.

"What the hell are you sayi-" she began but was cut off by a voice from outside.

"Momiji! Ryu!" the voice called out. Momiji stood up and went out the door which Ryu held open for her. As she stepped outside Ryu followed close behind. They found Kasumi and Hayate standing on the side walk in front of the house. They wore the same outfits they did.

"You ready to kick some ass Ryu?" Hayate asked.

"Onii-san! Please be more respectful," Kasumi scolder her older brother. He replied with a smile. Ryu of course simply ignored the comment and proceeded down the street with Momiji following behind.

"Acting cold I see?" Hayate said catching up to the two, "I'll make sure to face you and respectfully beat you then." Hayate smiled as he jumped in front of him and led the four to DOA High school.

**Alright so that's it for this chapter. Obviously I'll reveal what the school is all about next chapter. And yea I know Momiji isn't Dead or Alive but whatever. So tell me what you guys think. Other than that peace!**


	2. Surprises

**Wow never thought I would continue this series, but seeing some pics and vids of DOA 5 made it otherwise. I'll try to write another chapter soon, but this one tooke me like who knows how long.**

"So how've you been?" Hayate asked Ryu. They've been walking in silence for a bit, and it made him uneasy.

"Good." Ryu replied.

"Good." Hayate replied back. He shook his head and smiled, looking over at the two girls who returned the smile.

Realizing that they were looking for more out of him, he continued, "Training's as it usually is. I can't say for myself but Momiji's been improving. Speaking of which, she woke by herself today."

"Is that so?" Hayate looked over at the girl and clapped. "Good job."

"Oh why thank you." Momiji replied, deciding to just play along.

"Hey! Hayate!" The four looked across the street and saw two students from their school waving at them. He waved back and looked back at the others.

"Here we go, fan boys and girls incoming." They realized they were at that point where they were close enough to the school that other students would be all along their path. Soon enough, there were DOA students all over the city streets and a good majority were looking over at the four.

"Look! See those four? They were in the top 20 of the tournament!"

"Oh yeah I remember seeing them."

Comments like that were heard left and right. Even the faintest of whispers were acknowledged. After all the four stars were also ninja in training.

"Maybe we should ask them for their autograph?" One boy from a group left of the four joked with his friend.

Upon hearing it Hayate turned to the others, "Isn't it great how famous we are? Maybe we should head over there and give them an autograph."

"Nii-san please don't!" Kasumi pleaded.

"Relax it was obviously a joke."

"For a normal person maybe, with you it's very hard to tell." Kasumi retorted shaking her head. Momiji giggled. Ryu remained silent. They continued on toward DOA High, all along the way listening to comments and returning the multiple greetings received. As they entered the school courtyard, a group of girls hanging out there saw them and burst.

"Oh my gosh look! That one in the front is so hot!" One of them exclaimed.

"Yeah I know right? That one's name is Hayate."

"No way! The other one behind him is way hotter, his name is Ryu!"

"You three be quiet they're coming over!"

As the group passed by the fan girls in unison chimed, "Hey Hayate, hey Ryu!"

"How's it going ladies?" Hayate looked over and smiled. Ryu gave them a simple nod. When they got a few feet away the fan girls began giggling. Momiji gave a pout.

"You know we were standing right behind you guys and those girls acted like we were invisible."

"What's the matter Momiji? Afraid they'll steal your master away?" Hayate teased. Then he thought about what he said and burst into laughter. Kasumi giggled but then coughed to regain her composure. The cold ninja smiled rarely let alone, show an interest for love. Even Momiji smiled herself, but then stopped and glared. She didn't appreciate people announcing her feelings when the person who is receiving it is standing right next to her.

She looked over to Ryu and found his usual expression, cold.

'Not even the teeniest reaction,' she thought, 'Maybe he didn't hea- no he definitely heard. Ryu hears everything. There isn't ever a time where he isn't aware of his surroundings, even when he's sleeping.'

She recalled an old memory of when she was 10 and tried to sneak a kiss on a sleeping Ryu. Little Momiji was just inches away from his cheek when he turned to her all of a sudden, wondering what she was doing up.

She didn't realize it but she continued to stare at him, while Ryu himself knew. He glanced over his shoulder and found her gaze.

"Don't worry I won't leave you," he reassured her. At least that's what he thought was the reason why she was staring at him.

The comment made Momiji blush intensely, though she could not look away out of pure shock. Hayate calmed himself instantly and gave Ryu a look himself. Kasumi as well had to look over to the anomaly. Ryu turned his head toward the three and realized the tone of his statement and the misinterpreted message.

"Well at least not until we're done training," he quickly corrected his mistake.

The three then looked away and gave off a sense of relief.

"I gotta say," Hayate blew, "You had me there for a moment Ryu."

"Me as well." Kasumi added giggling.

Momiji returned to pouting, but not because of the misinterpretation. She just hated how much it got her hopes up.

They eventually separated, with Momiji and Kasumi staying on the second floor while the boys went to their class on the third floor. The grade levels were separated by floors in DOA High. As the two entered the class, one of the students, Daisuke, went straight to Hayate.

"Hey man Wong-Sensei wants to see you in the training areas."

"Already? Haven't even done anything yet."

"I don't know, Wong-Sensei just stopped in and told me to tell you."

"Right." Hayate nod and turned and left. Ryu, after exchanging greeting with pretty much the entire class, took his seat. Just then, Daisuke called Ryu over to the door.

"You're a lucky bastard. You know that?" he smiled and walked over to his seat.

"Hey wait!" he heard a girl's voice call out to Daisuke. Ryu furrowed his brows and looked outside the door and found a beautiful girl standing there. She had long brunette hair that went past her shoulders, and had bright blue eyes. He found a look of what seemed like disappointment mixed with confusion on her face and when she spoke a hint of nervousness.

"You- You are Hayate?"

Ryu shook his head, "No I'm his friend. You just missed him."

"Oh." She looked down at the ground, then looked back up with an intensity in her eyes.

"You are his friend? Are you also a ninja?"

"Yes."

"Then-then can you face me in a fight please?" She bowed.

Ryu thought for a moment and crossed his arms. There wasn't really anything wrong with it, besides this girl was emanating an aura that intrigued him. He could tell this girl could fight, but how well? He'll find out soon. Besides, he wondered her relationship to his best friend. Something in the way she spoke and reacted told him she wasn't just some fan girl.

"I accept the offer," he replied and bowed slight himself.

The girl gave him a grin, "Thank You!" She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh class is starting! I'll see you in the fighting area at the first break period." She stated as she ran off.

Ryu put a hand out to no avail. 'I didn't even get her name,' he thought while going back to his seat.

Today was just full of surprises for Ryu. Not only was Momiji able to wake up on her own, now there was this mad woman, with punches that could break through solid steel, who looked liked was going to kill him. He came at the first break period to the training areas just like she told him to and now he found himself dodging left and right, trying his best not to get caught with his back to the wall. Not only were these girl's punches hard, they were very quick as well, coming at him like a barrage of bullets. He saw one punch coming from the right and dodged accordingly, but was met with another fist, then one fist to the face became one to his side, and an especially hard one to his chest which sent him flying a good few feet back ward.

"Come on Ryu!" A not so welcoming voice called out to him, "You're getting your ass handed to you by a girl!" His taunts were voiced over the cheering of the crowd.

As he was getting up off the ground, a quick thought along the lines of 'I wouldn't even be here if you had just got back to class,' entered his mind. Hayate had just met up with Ryu just now. For the entire first set of classes he was missing. The thought left as he noticed the unrelenting girl come at him for a second barrage.

Each already had a win against the other. The girl, Hitomi (Ryu found out thanks to the announcer) took the first round. He wondered how well she could fight. Now he knew. She could fight well, very well. He was caught off guard and lost because of it, though it was a close match. The second round, Ryu was able to adjust to her fighting style, which was a form of karate, and took the round fairly easily. But now, in the third round, Hitomi has adjusted to his fighting style, and now they're back to a close game. The round was going to end soon thought with 15 seconds on the clock, and she still had more "Life Points" then he did. If he's going to win this he needs to do something now. Ryu calmed himself and watched each strike closely, eventually figuring out a sort of pattern. With this, the ninja simply waited until…

'NOW!' His mind screamed.

He quickly jumped at the chance. The girl went for a predicted straight punch which he easily countered, grabbing her arm and sending her into the air.

The crowd gave "OOOO" as the girl flew in air, at the same time Hayate seeing this said aloud, "Jeez Ryu, you seriously going to do that to a cute girl like her?"

He then focused his mind and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and green leaves, reappearing next to the poor thing who was awe struck at the height in which she had been thrown. Ryu grabbed a hold of the girl so that both their heads pointed to the ground. As the two began their descent, he spun around to increase speed in which they fell. After that, it was all over. He jumped up off the ground and landed with his back to what should now be the unconscious girl.

Upon noticing the lack of announcer, he turned to see the defeated opponent. His eyes shot wide open, and took a few steps back.

'This girl is just full of surprises,' he thought, his look of shock betrayed by a smirk. He felt foolish. If the girl could send him flying with a single punch, then her getting up from an Izuna Drop was not as farfetched.

Just as the girl was about to begin her charge again, a buzzer rang off and announcer yelled out, "Time! Winner! Ryu Hayabusa!"

The spectators cheered, gathering around the victor.

Hitomi upon hearing the announcer, had slump down to the ground in disappointment. She lay there, head facing the ground using her arms to hold her up.

Letting out a moan, she thought 'If only the match was longer I could've crushed that pretty boy.' She grabbed her head with both her hands in frustration.

Just then, a hand appeared in front of her accompanied by friendly laughter.

"You're a weird one you know that, doing weird movements by yourself."

Hitomi followed the hand up to see another pretty boy standing over her. This one though was special. Her eyes locked with his. She sat there at first, staring into his eyes.

Hayate simply stared back feeling a little awkward. Then his eyes shot wide open, and yelled at Ryu.

"Oh crap. Ryu! You broke the new girl!" All of a sudden he felt girl all over him. Hitomi wrapped her arms around who she knew was Hayate.

"I came for you Hayate," The girl whispered, her eyes wet.

'What are you doing! He doesn't know you!' The thought screamed through her head. She separated herself from him, and wiped a tear that fell.

"Oh- um sorry I-" she stuttered then paused, "I'll see you later!" The girl then ran off.

"Hey wait!" Hayate raised an arm but she managed to elude his grasp.

"Fast isn't she." Ryu, who was now standing next to him, commented. "Friend of yours?"

"I don't know." Hayate then began to wonder about the girl, and a strange feeling in his chest that he got as soon as he saw her. "Hitomi," he said the name to himself.

**I never intended a lot of things for this series. Few of them being Hayate being a main character but now he is. Another was any lemon so why I put this on the Mature section is beyond me. I noticed I still haven't explained the school so I'll start the next chapter doing that. Let me know what you think. Peace.**


End file.
